Laksana Kutub
by zephyrus 123
Summary: Setiap harinya adalah kehancuran, tetapi kehadirannya mampu membuat keping-kepingan itu menyatu kembali laksana kutub yang saling menarik./ OS, OC (Kim Mina, anak YoosungMC).


All characters belong to cheritz,

story and OC belong to me.

 **A/N: Disarankan sambil mendengar lagu ini:**

 **youtube.c-o-m/watch?v=bIZN40MmNp4 (hilangkan strip)**

 **Lucy Rose – Shiver**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Laksana Kutub**

 **.**

 **.**

Hablur ungu itu mengerjap sekali. Cukup pelan hingga dapat diraba oleh angin malam. Dari balkon lantai 7, ia menatap jauh pada nadir bertabur bintang. Secangkir kopi hangat di tangan. Uapnya mengepul ringan lalu terbang beriring diam.

Satu tegukan meluncur, menyisakan sedikit cairan pada bibir gelas. Pria itu memperhatikan riakan kopi di dalamnya. Ayun sana, ayun sini, lalu genggamannya mengencang. Ia bergemuruh frustasi sebelum gelas itu membentur lantai dengan lantang.

Para tetangga mengenalnya dengan Kim Yoosung. Seorang dokter hewan andal, katanya. Menerima gelar tertinggi saat usia muda, menjadi anggota pagelaran pesta amal terkenal dengan para tamu prestisius, mempunyai teman akrab petinggi perusahaan C&R International, memiliki latar belakang keluarga harmonis dan hangat, dan wajah rupawan itu... siapa pula yang tidak iri dengannya.

Mereka bilang, sempurna.

Anggap saja 27 tahun lalu memang begitu adanya. Namun, berselang 3 tahun setelahnya, ia lebih suka menyebutnya dengan bencana.

Yoosung memegang sebelah tangannya yang gemetar. Menggenggamnya kuat hingga hanya sakit yang terasa. Tubuhnya telah sejak tadi menghantam lantai, terduduk dengan punggung bersandar pembatas balkon. Hablur itu bersembunyi sesaat sebelum sudut mata kirinya terasa mencair panas.

Tiga tahun lalu, Yoosung hancur. Tiga tahun setelahnya, Yoosung masih hancur. Setiap hari, rasa-rasanya sama saja, suram.

 _Tok_ , _tok_ , _tok_.

Yoosung membuka pelan matanya yang menyabur. Pada partisi bening di hadapan, ia melihat istrinya tersenyum sendu padanya. Pria itu terkesiap seolah-olah akan meledak saat itu juga.

" _Jagi_ , _Jagi_!"

Dengan satu tangan yang masih berguncang hebat, ia merangsek maju. Satu tangan lainnya mencoba menggapai partisi. Namun, istrinya malah menghambur hilang laksana kabut pagi yang dingin.

Yoosung selalu hancur.

 _Tok_... _tok_... _tok_.

Ketukan itu terdengar lagi, kali ini dengan ragu-ragu.

Yoosung mendapati sosok lain di balik partisi itu. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut cokelat lurus sebahu dan poni yang menggantung ringan. Mata emas cemerlangnya membias di pupil pria itu. Tampak ain di seberangnya menatap takut, tetapi juga khawatir.

"Ayah…."

Anak itu. Mirip sekali dengan seseorang yang berhasil membuat hidupnya hancur tak terkira.

Hancur….

Hancur...?

Dengan sebelah tangan yang tidak gemetar, Yoosung segera menggeser pintu kaca itu. Tanpa membiarkan angin menyentuhnya terlebih dahulu, ia segera merengkuh erat sosok di hadapannya, jangan sampai lenyap.

"Ayah memegangmu, Sayang. Ayah memegangmu."

"Ayah…."

Yoosung memejamkan matanya, terhirup aroma arbei manis dari rambut anak seusia 5 tahun itu. Aroma yang selalu berhasil membuatnya aman. Sedikit-banyak, getaran tangannya mulai mereda.

"Ayah, tidak apa-apa?" gadis cilik itu bertanya setelah Yoosung melepas dekapannya.

Yoosung menarik napas dalam sebelum membuangnya pelan.

"Tentu saja," ia melempar senyum lebar, seolah rasa hancurnya tidak pernah menyambangi, "Ayah baik-baik saja."

"Tadi aku mendengar suara sesuatu pecah."

"Oh, ya?" Yoosung terkekeh ringan. "Maaf membangunkanmu, Sayang. Ayah tidak sengaja menjatuhkan gelas."

"Lagiii?" Anak itu memasang wajah marah, tetapi di mata Yoosung, raut itu selalu membuatnya tergelak.

"Maaf, maaf." Masih tergelak juga.

Yoosung lantas mengangkat anaknya ke dalam gendongan lalu beranjak lebih dalam. Minggalkan nadir temaram di belakangnya.

Raut gadis kecil itu tidak berubah; aku serius, katanya.

"Ayah harus menggantinya dengan yang baru."

"Eeeh, haruuus?" Yoosung meniru suara pecah anaknya, ditambah dengan raut tidak yakin dan bersalah.

Anak itu mengangguk mantap. Ia merasa ayahnya telah menyesal sekarang.

"Ya," dengan penuh kemenangan ia bergumam. "Aku mau yang bentuknya kelinci, ya. Ayah harus mengganti semuanya dengan itu."

"Apaaa? Yang benar saja, Sayang. Kau akan membuat Ayah malu nanti kalau ada tamu," kilahnya bercanda.

"Hm. Hm. Aku maunya begitu."

"Oke, oke, Ayah menyerah. Sekarang kau harus kembali tidur," gumamnya setelah kaki pria itu menapaki kamar.

Ia kemudian merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menurunkan putrinya di kasur, tetapi gadis muda itu menahannya dengan memeluk leher ayahnya.

"Kenapa, Sayang? Kau harus tidur sekarang."

Kedua mata laksana sinar mentari itu menatap dalam pada mata suram Yoosung. Mata besar penuh kepolosan. Mata besar keingintahuan. Yoosung tidak pernah mengerti pada carang-carang luka yang berusaha dibiaskan anak itu, juga pada perih yang selama ini disembunyikan atas rahasia-rahasia ayahnya.

Anak itu tidak pernah mengenal ibunya. Bahkan ketika teman-temannya membicarakan mengenai ibu mereka, Kim kecil hanya bisa menyimak. Hal sederhana dan normal, tetapi ia tidak memilikinya.

Seorang Kim Mina tidak tahu apakah ia pernah memiliki hal sesederhana itu. Sepengetahuannya, ia memiliki kakek-nenek yang sangat sayang padanya. Ia juga memiliki ayah yang tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk memberikan nyawanya. Mina menganggap keberadaan ayahnya memang telah begitu sejak ia ada. Sendirian.

Mina tidak bisa membayangkan sebelum sepengetahuannya, ayahnya hidup bersama ibunya. Pikirannya tidak mampu menerima itu. Bahkan pada sesulur pertanyaan simpel, apa ia juga sebenarnya mempunyai ibu seperti teman-temannya? Mina tidak ingin tahu, tetapi ia juga tidak ingin selalu menutup mata.

Mina akan selalu mengingat gelagat aneh ayahnya. Akan tetapi, ia tidak pernah menemukan kata yang berkaitan dengan sosok ibu mencuat dari lidah ayahnya. Sama sekali tidak, ia yakin.

Terkadang ia ingin bertanya langsung, tetapi ia takut keanehan-keanehan ayahnya disebabkan oleh ibunya, atau mungkin... malah dirinya?

"Mina?"

Alih-alih menjawab, ia semakin memeluk erat leher Yoosung.

"Ayah tidak mau menemaniku?" suaranya menyerak, matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

Yoosung bingung, tetapi ia segera mengambil alih pikirannya. "Ayah akan menemanimu, Sayang."

Perlahan, pelukan itu terlepas. Yoosung membenarkan posisi bantal anaknya sebelum ia menyusulnya dengan menarik selimut tebal itu.

Mereka terdiam. Mina tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya sekarang. Bibirnya merekah manis. Saat gadis muda itu menginap di tempat ayahnya, Yoosung tidak selalu menemaninya. Ia lebih sering mengantarnya tidur, lalu pergi menghilang di balik pintu.

Yoosung pun seperti melupakan kehancurannya sejenak. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap Mina, kemudian menarik anak itu ke dalam dekapan.

Mina dapat menghirup aroma ayahnya yang selalu membuatnya tenang. Seandainya saja ia dapat menghirupnya setiap saat….

Perlahan, hablur terang itu meredup lelah.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat itu, musim gugur Minggu ketiga di bulan Oktober, Yoosung menarik sedikit genggamannya pada tangan Mina ketika keluar dari kereta. Sedikit meloncat, Mina melewati celah antara pintu kereta dan lantai peron. Ia lalu tertawa bersama Yoosung ketika hambatan kecil itu terlewati. Cukup sebentar tawa itu terlampir sebelum Mina menghapusnya. Harusnya ia tidak senang.

Pada satu bahu bidang pria itu, tersampir tas kecil berisi pakaian Mina. Satu tangannya yang bebas menggenggam tangan anaknya sejak satu jam perjalanan mereka. Sama sekali belum terlepas. Mina pun tidak menolak perlakuan ayahnya itu.

"Ayah, aku mau tinggal bersama Ayah saja."

Bukan sekali Yoosung mendapati kalimat itu. "Boleh, tapi jangan sekarang, ya." Ia lalu melempar senyum pada Mina.

"Kapan?" Mina merengut.

 _Kapan?_

Yoosung pun tidak tahu.

"Saat kau sudah bisa membaca."

"Aku sudah bisa membaca sekarang!"

"Oh, ya?" Yoosung tidak percaya, tetapi ia dapat merasakan ada aliran kebanggaan pada dirinya.

"Ya!" jawabnya mantap, sebelum bibir mungilnya mencibir pelan, berharap ayahnya tidak mendengar. _'Walaupun baru sedikit.'_

Mereka terus melangkah menjauhi stasiun hingga kaki-kaki itu kini melintas di pinggiran jalan yang agak ramai. Ujung-ujung rok Mina melambai kencang mengikuti pergerakan ayahnya yang mulai tak terkendali. Gadis kecil itu dapat melihat bulir samar mengalir dari dahi ayahnya. Tangannya juga kembali bergetar.

Gelagat yang sudah Mina hafal, tetapi ia tidak pernah tahu kenapa.

Hingga kaki-kaki lelah Mina berhenti pada sebuah halte terdekat. Sudah tidak terhitung berapa kali mereka mengunjungi titik-titik itu. Ia bahkan mengingat jalur itu sebagai jalur yang ia benci. Jalur yang akan mengantarnya menjauh dari Yoosung.

Mereka akan menunggu bus yang membawa mereka ke tujuan. Bus tujuan mereka hanya tiba sejam sekali. Yoosung akan melihat pada jam tangannya sesekali, lalu berpindah pada papan jadwal bus. Saat bus muncul dari persimpangan jalan, Yoosung akan menggangkat Mina ke dalam rengkuhannya.

Namun, sebelum semua itu terjadi, Mina melepaskan genggaman ayahnya yang masih sedikit bergetar. Yoosung terkesiap, tangannya semakin bergetar. Iris keunguan itu hanya memantulkan refleksi Mina dengan penuh tanya.

"Kenapa, Sayang…?" tanya pria itu lirih. "Pegang tangan, Ayah. Busnya akan segera datang."

"Tidak, aku tidak mau!" Mina berteriak. Puluhan pasang mata menatap mereka. Mina belum mengerti dengan rasa malu. Ia terus berteriak tidak ingin pergi.

Dengan canggung, Yoosung menjelaskan beberapa pasang mata yang mulai curiga. _Tidak, bukan seperti itu._ Diulang berkali-kali pada pasang mata lainnya.

Merasa tidak diperhatikan, Mina lari dari pengawasan Yoosung. Dengan kedua kaki kecilnya, ia berusaha memecah angin. Entah ke mana ia akan kabur.

Yoosung terkejut bukan main. Anak itu terlalu kecil untuk dapat berlarian di tempat umum seperti ini.

"Mina, berhenti!"

Pria itu tidak peduli lagi pada siapa saja yang ia tabrak. Bahkan detik yang bergulir sangat mahal harganya hingga ia tidak sudi meminta maaf. Seorang pria yang ditabraknya menunjuk marah dan berkata kasar padanya. Ia tidak peduli. Seorang lainnya bahkan sampai menarik kerah kemeja biru pudarnya hingga satu kancing terlepas, ia tidak peduli. _Lakukan apa pun padaku, dan lepaskan aku_ , begitu katanya tergesa-gesa. Mata itu jelas sekali menampilkan ketakutan tak terkira. Ia mengerling ke mana pun, _ke mana Mina?!_

Hingga matanya terpaku pada sosok kaku istrinya di suatu kerumunan. Ya, benar, itu memang perempuan yang pernah dinikahinya 6 tahun lalu, dan 3 tahun belakangan berhasil membuatnya hancur.

Darah segar mengalir dari luka-luka berat pada tubuh istrinya. Banyaknya tidak terkira. Bahkan Yoosung yang seorang dokter hewan pun tahu betapa krusial kondisi istrinya.

"Lepaskan aku!" Ia menepis tangan asing dari kerah kemejanya sebelum menghambur ruah ke jalanan statis.

Satu mobil telah menghantam etalase sebuah kedai roti hingga hancur. Pada mobil berwarna putih itu, terlihat bercak darah segar masih mengalir ringan. Yoosung terpaku pada pemandangan di hadapannya. Istrinya.

" _Jagi_ , bertahanlah! Aku—aku—" Seperti orang kebingungan, Yoosung menarik ponsel dari saku celananya, lalu menyambungkannya ke nomor darurat.

Dua menit, kata operator.

"Yoo—sung," dengan susah payah Nyonya Kim itu bergumam. "Mina—" Air matanya perlahan mengalir.

Yoosung pun sadar seketika itu juga. Bukankah dia sedang mencari Mina? Namun entah sejak kapan, dalam pelukan istrinya, ia menemukan sesosok Mina yang pernah dilihatnya tiga tahun lalu di sana.

Mina kecil tidak bergerak, tidak pula ada respons motorik sedikit saja darinya. Yoosung sangat ketakutan sekarang, sebelah tangannya berguncang hebat. Namun ia harus memastikan kondisi putrinya itu.

Dengan tangan yang ia coba untuk kendalikan, ia memeriksa Mina. Tidak ada luka berarti di tubuhnya, hanya lecet sedikit pada lengan atas mungilnya yang terbuka. Suhu tubuhnya pun masih sangat hangat. Yoosung menarik napas dalam sebelum mengangkat hati-hati lengan anaknya, memastikan nadi kehidupan masih ada di sana.

"Mi—na…?"

Yoosung menatap istrinya sendu, mengabaikan suara riuh di sana-sini. Ia mengangguk pelan sebagai afirmasi, menyuruh istrinya untuk tidak mengkhawatirkannya lagi alih-alih dirinya sendiri. Yoosung pun memindahkan Mina pelan ke dalam dekapannya dengan tangan masih juga bergetar. Istrinya mengeja sesuatu, ia ingin menjadi tuli saja. Senyum itu lebih menggetarkan dirinya. Di antara genangan darah yang kini juga merembes pada lutut celananya, sebuah senyuman lega terpampang.

Senyuman terakhir di musim gugur Minggu ketiga bulan Oktober.

Senyuman terakhir sebelum Yoosung benar-benar hancur.

 **.**

 **.**

Mina terbangun dari tidurnya ketika ia merasakan pelukan Yoosung mengerat. Kepalanya menengadah, menemui bulir demi bulir cairan meluncur turun dari ujung mata pria itu. Mina mengusapnya sekali, tetapi tidak kunjung hilang. Ia mengusapnya lagi, muncul bulir lain. Gadis muda itu baru tahu orang bisa menangis dalam tidurnya.

"Ayah…," panggilnya pelan.

Ia mencoba mengguncang tubuh berat itu. Dua-tiga kali, Yoosung tidak kunjung bangun. Namun, setelah usaha tanpa lelah, akhirnya Mina berhasil menemukan hablur keunguan itu terbuka dengan kejut.

"Mina?" Yoosung terkesiap, tidak percaya pada sosok tumbuh di rengkuhannya. "Mina!" Kemudian memeluknya erat. Ia memang lupa meminum obat penenang sebelum tidur. Namun aroma lembut arbei itu selalu berhasil membuat getarannya menenang.

Mina membisu, membiarkan Yoosung menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa ia ketahui alasannya. Anak itu pun seperti dapat merasakan jerat kesedihan ayahnya, ia menangis. Sangat kencang.

"Sayang…?" Itulah gumaman pertama pria itu setelah ia mendengar Mina menangis. "Kenapa?" Yoosung lebih dapat mengendalikan dirinya sekarang. Air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir dan ia hapus jejaknya.

Mina mengingat gelagat aneh ayahnya selama ini, dan sampailah pada kesimpulan bahwa dirinyalah yang membuat ayahnya begitu. Itulah mengapa ayahnya tidak pernah mau dirinya tinggal bersama, lebih memilih menitipkan pada kakek-neneknya dan kembali menjemputnya pada akhir minggu.

"Aku… membuat… Ayah sedih," ucapnya sesenggukan.

"Tidak, Sayang. Kenapa berpikir begitu?" Yoosung mengusap rambut pendeknya, sambil sesekali menyapukan air matanya.

"Karena… meminta Ayah… menemaniku."

"Tidak mungkin begitu, Sayang." Yoosung tertawa pelan, tetapi anaknya yang tidak mau mengerti tetap menangis.

Yoosung dengan sabar mendengar celotehan anaknya ketika menangis, menumpahkan segala rahasia-rahasia kecil yang membuatnya sedih. Dari tangisan itu, ia mengetahui Mina tidak menyukai menu hari Selasa di TK-nya, ia juga tidak suka pada salah satu anak yang suka menjahilinya, ia tidak mau membawa kotak bekal berwarna hijau yang entah bagaimana Yoosung harus mengerti akan hal itu.

Pada suatu detik, Mina lelah menangis. Ia berhenti dengan sendirinya setelah hampir setengah jam berceloteh tiada henti. Yoosung hanya tersenyum ketika ia masih mendengar umpatan-umpatan kesal dari anaknya.

 **.**

 **.**

Gorden kuning pucat menari pelan saat angin datang pada jendela yang tidak ditutup sempurna. Cahaya pagi mengintip dari sela yang berkibar. Dinding-dinding hanya bisa diam memperhatikan kegiatan yang terjadi.

Seperti hari-hari lainnya saat Mina hadir, Yoosung akan menyiapkan sarapan kesukaan anak itu. Mina akan mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan sendok besarnya. Ia tidak sabar pada wangi yang menguar dari dapur. Apa pun yang dimasak ayahnya, ia akan tetap menyukainya.

Ditemani segelas susu putih berbentuk kucing untuk Mina, dan segelas teh hangat berbentuk ayam untuk Yoosung, mereka menikmati sarapan sederhananya. Sesekali Yoosung melihat pada putrinya yang sedang menyendok bubur dengan lahap, ia tersenyum. Satu waktu, ia akan menjulurkan tangan untuk menyeka sisa makanan pada bibir anaknya.

Mina benar-benar tumbuh, semakin lama semakin mirip.

Sejak kematian istrinya tiga tahun lalu, Yoosung memutuskan untuk menitipkan Mina pada orang tuanya. Ia tidak sanggup merawat anak itu sendiri, dan ia merasa gagal melindungi Mina serta ibunya.

Selama masa-masa kesendiriannya, ia benar-benar sehancur pecahan kaca. Gempuran mimpi buruk itu tidak sanggup ia bendung sendiri sehingga ia harus bergantung pada obat penenang.

Sebelah tangannya terus bergetar. Karena tangan itulah yang membuat semua bencananya bermula. Jika saja saat itu Yoosung tidak melepaskan genggamannya. Jika saja saat itu ia tidak berpapasan dengan teman masa kuliahnya. Jika saja semua itu dapat diputar ulang, Yoosung rela memberikan hidupnya. Membayar tuntas atas segala kelalaian yang pernah ia ciptakan.

"Mina…," Yoosung memanggil, Mina mengangkat wajah dengan sendok masih di mulut, "Ayah punya rahasia. Mau tahu rahasia Ayah?"

Sambil mengunyah ia berkata, "Tentu saja! Rahasia!"

Rahasia. Satu kata yang selalu dinantinya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, segera ganti baju. Kita akan ke suatu tempat."

Mina mengangguk antusias. Ia segera menuntaskan suapan terakhir dan susunya sebelum menghilang di balik pintu kamar.

Tiga tahun lalu, Yoosung memang tidak ingin mendengar apa pun lagi, tetapi ia masih dapat menangkap ejaan yang ingin disampaikan oleh istrinya.

 _Jaga Mina._

Bahkan ketika tangannya masih berguncang hebat dalam ketakutan, istrinya masih mempercayai dirinya untuk menjaga Mina. Hingga suatu saat, Yoosung sadar Mina adalah obat penenang sesungguhnya. Obat penenang yang diberikan istrinya padanya.

Setiap harinya adalah kehancuran, tetapi kehadiran Mina mampu membuat kepingan-kepingan itu menyatu kembali laksana kutub yang saling menarik.

Yoosung mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencari nomor ayahnya pada daftar kontak.

"Halo, Ayah," sapanya ketika telah tersambung. "Maaf, Ayah, untuk hari ini dan seterusnya aku akan jarang mengantarnya pada kalian lagi."

 _ **Owari, Fin, Tamat—**_

 **A/N: Awalnya hanya corat-coret di hp karena belum bisa tidur sambil dengar lagu Shiver dari Lucy Rose. Lagu ini sangat menginspirasi, terutama pada kata** _ **shiver**_ **(gemetar). Tapi ini benar-benar jauh dari ide awal saya, bahkan saya sudah lupa ide awalnya bagaimana.**

 **Lalu di sini ada OC, anaknya Yoosung dan MC. Namanya Kim Mina. Sebenarnya ada dua ejaan di sini, Min-a dan Mi-na, tapi saya memilih Mi-na (Mina) karena lebih enak diucapkan. Aksaranya juga artinya bagus.**

 **Mungkin ada yang bingung pas kejadian Yoosung sama Mina keluar dari kereta. Pada bagian itu semuanya hanya mimpi Yoosung. Dua mimpi acak yang pernah dia alami, waktu dia mengantar Mina seperti biasa ke tempat orang tuanya, dan yang pas MC masih hidup (umur Mina masih 2 tahun waktu itu).**


End file.
